vega_conflictfandomcom-20200223-history
Harvester
General Alien Harvesters are Alien capital ships, introduced in the very first Alien Decimation event. They're extremely powerful and very hard to destroy. These ships have a whale-like shape, they're armed to the teeth with extremely powerful weapons, and can sometimes deploy various swarms to defend itself. It also unleashes a powerful shockwave triggered at certain points after taking a particular amount of damage. Its looks don't deceive, being lethal and bigger than a Javelin Flagship. When destroyed, these ships drop various rewards: crafting materials, blueprints for Xeno versions of weapons, even reusable items such as Ranger Swarms, Charger Swarms and Gladiator Swarms. Unlike other ships, the Harvester and any boss targets will fully heal and reset to full health if it's not destroyed in a single battle. They can be fought by one to two players at the same time, depending on the target. In Geir's Fortress, players are able to see that the Harvester indeed does have a 360 degree firing arc. Description |-|Alien Harvester= It fires eight Rift Beams from its "spine" at extremely long range. These beams inflict continuous damage for 4 seconds; however, they can be blocked by other ships and take 3 seconds to reload, allowing potential shield-switching. There are also two hard-points on its "back" that fire piercing Flux Rays in pairs, which deal much less damage. At close range, two Photon Gatlings start to fire on player ships, punishing them with massive DPS. They also unleash Alien swarms from its sides, namely the aforementioned Ranger Swarms as well as the close range Gladiator Swarms. These squadrons are no different to ones from Alien hives and will flank the player from both directions before closing in. When its health is reduced to 75%, 50%, or 25%, it will start charging up a massive shockwave that takes 8 seconds to fire. Along with the impressive visuals, the shockwave inflicts decent damage - enough to deplete a good amount of Metaphase Shields. When destroyed, it also releases a similar shockwave. |-|Barrage Harvester= The Barrage Harvester is an Alien Harvester that has sacrificed movement speed for strong long-range weaponry. The solo version contains similar weaponry as Barrage Hives. They are vulnerable when rushed but excel at long ranges. Its Heavy Viper Missiles deal massive DPS and quickly deplete shields and armor. Explosive resistance is highly recommended. Its Eradication Beams deal great damage and have more range than normal, their only weakness is a massive minimum range that could easily be exploited. Its Heavy Quantum Gatlings deal heavy damage at close range, this weapon is what usually kills fleets that survive the onslaught of the longer-range weaponry. They also carry a Stasis Field which slows your hulls so you receive even more DPS from the Harvester as you rush in. This makes cruisers have a hard time reaching the Harvester as cutters do which usually damages the cruiser intensely. They originally used to carry shockwaves in their first iteration, but no longer do in their second and third iteration. Instead, in their third iteration, they launched Boosted Charger Swarms with greatly increased damage and were able to rip apart targets from afar. However, the Charger Swarms have a very large minimum range, equal to the maximum range of the Harvester's Viper Missiles. It is worth noting that this version of Harvester can barely move just like the Barrage Hives, and can be considered as a "stationary" object. Despite this, it is really difficult to kill because it is relatively hard to get in range without taking heavy damage. The co-op version is very strong and is designed to be taken on by 2 players at once. It carries Heavy Viper Missiles which deal moderate DPS. Its Stalker Missiles also deal moderate DPS, but that can easily multiply by a factor of 2-4 due to their large AoE. Its Crawler Torpedoes deal moderate DPS with great AoE, but usually, they don't even reach your ships by the time the Harvester is destroyed due to their extremely low speed. Its Heavy Quantum Gatlings deal great damage at close range, this is the main DPS dealer out of all the weaponry in the entire fleet. In addition, it carries Charger Swarms which have a very large minimum range, and Gladiator Swarms which have no minimum range. Both swarms deal significant damage. It is worth noting that just like the solo version, the Harvester can barely move, and can be considered as "stationary" objects. |-|Reaper Harvester= The Reaper Harvester is an Alien Harvester with great speed, but less damage overall. Bearing somewhat of a resemblance to the Alien Reapers, the solo version foregoes certain weapons in the Barrage and Alien Harvesters for a few new additions. It is armed with a long-range version of the Reverb Ray, known as the Rebound Ray, as well as the Heavy Ion Gatling. It also has Rift Beams which deal decent damage. It also launches Gladiator Swarms, though the number isn't as high as the normal Alien Harvester. While it lacks the stasis field of its Barrage counterpart, its combat speed is extremely high, making it nigh impossible to run away from it unless fast ships like Cutters or Cruisers are used. They also contain a shockwave that triggers at 75%, 50%, 25% and 0% health. The co-op version undergoes a few changes, it has swapped out its Rift Beams for the ability to deploy extra Gladiator Swarms and Charger Swarms. The swarms are imbued with 25% shield bypass. It is additionally armed with Quantum Gatlings for close range combat. It is also armed with an energy beam Weapon similar to the Mercury Beam, known as the Vulcan Beam. However, it does not deal a lot of damage. It retains its extreme speed as well as its shockwaves. |-|Geir's Fortress= The Unknown Fortress Alien Harvester that appears in Geir's Fortress is Geir's Personal Flagship and is armed with a wide array of weapons. It is also extremely fast although it has really bad acceleration (takes a while to enter its top speed). It is armed with multiple Heavy Viper Missiles like the Unknown Barrage Harvester, as well as a Creeper Torpedo-like weapon known as the Crawler Torpedo as well as a variant of the Scatter Missiles, known as the Stalker Missile. It also has a Pulsar Charger that triggers at 75%, 50%, 25% and 0 health, though it rarely gets to fire off all 4 shockwaves because of the rate its health can be depleted. However, its weapons do not seem to do a lot of damage, and it is possible for even Demon Corps Ships to destroy the Harvester. The Harvester only takes up 15% of the health of the Fortress however, and is usually not the main problem. The modules in the base where this Harvester is held are usually the ones that can do the most damage. Strategy Use Covenant Cruisers with Manifold Missiles or Infernal Gatling Rays - other cruisers can suffice, but Covenant and Heretics should be used for best results. Just ram the Harvester. Expect your fleet to be almost completely destroyed at the end of battle, if you are doing 80s. If you are doing 70s or 75s you might be able to survive to do multiple. Dominion carriers can destroy level 70 Alien Harvester variants, using cruisers or battleships to destroy squadrons and absorb damage from the Harvester's lasers and projectiles. Recharging shields are required. Gladiator Swarms are immensely helpful as well. This usually results in minimal damage sustained if executed correctly, players need to destroy squadrons and shuffle their ships as they recharge their shields. On top of that, their fleet needs to be moving to stay away from the Harvester and be mindful of their piercing weapons that could delay shields from recharging. However, the kiting tactic is extremely hard to pull off. For the Barrage Harvesters, it is recommended to use a decoy to take a bit of damage as the weapons do have a lot of reload time, buying you some time to close the distance. For all harvester Variants, Punisher Cruisers with Xeno Disintegrator Cannon are recommended as they are able to survive the vicious onslaught of the Harvester weapons as well as deal out a significant portion of damage. Gallery Harvester 3.png|Alien Harvester fighting off a group of Cutters with its massive weapon arsernal. Harvester 2.png|Moderately damaged Alien Harvester engaging in combat with Rebel ships. Harvester 1.png|Alien Harvester releasing its shockwave weapon. Harvester 7.png|Alien Harvester battered by Manifold missile salvos from a group of Rebel ships. Harvester 6.png|Alien harvester withstanding Manifold Missile barrages and attempting to defend itself. Harvester 5.png|Heavily damaged Alien harvester launching Squadrons to attack any surviving rebel ships, Harvester 4.png|Rebel ships supported by their carrier directly engaging the Alien harvester. AlienHarvester.PNG|A Close up shot of the Alien Harvester VEGA Conflict Alien Harvester.png|Alien Harvester Harvester (angle).png|Alien Harvester (angle) Trivia * They're currently the most powerful starship in the whole game. * It is difficult to pin down the exact firepower and armor on the Alien Harvester as it was being constantly changed throughout the event, particularly at the beginning. * The Reaper Harvester was the first level 100 target to be added to the game. Category:Vega Conflict Category:Alien Category:Unobtainable Category:Hulls Category:Flagships